Einri of Eire
Einri Ua Conchobair of Eire (26 December 1038-3 August 1093), also known by his English name Henry O'Connor of Ireland, was King of Eire from 20 September 1090 to 3 August 1093, preceding Eochaid of Eire. Einri, originally the Earl of Tyrconnell, succeeded in uniting Northern Ireland through military conquest before becoming the Petty King of Ulster, and he proclaimed himself "High King of Ireland" in 1090 after returning from the Crusades. Einri reestablished a united Irish state, although it would be up to his sons to unite the island under the kingdom that he had created. Biography Unification of Ulaidh Einri Ua Conchobair was born in Gartan, Tyrconnell (in present-day County Donegal, Ireland) on 26 December 1038 to the Clan O'Connor of Tyrconnell. Einri came from a powerful family, and he married Orlaith, having several children with her. In December 1066, Einri became Earl of Tir Chonaill after seizing power from the previous ruling clan, and he was the first O'Connor of Tyrconnell to hold a noble title. Einri appointed an array of talented courtiers to court positions, and he sent his chancellor to fabricate claims on nearby states in order to acquire ''casus belli''s on the other nobles. Einri succeeded in doing so, and he waged a series of campaigns of conquest from the 1060s to the 1080s. Einri subjected Tir Eoghain, Ulster, and Airgialla to Tyrconnellian rule, and he gave fiefs to his sons Eochaid of Ulaidh (ruler of Ulster) and Focarta of Airgialla. Einri would consolidate his realms to become the Petty King of Ulster on 14 November 1069, and he ruled over the northern parts of Ireland for years. From around 1069 to the mid-1080s, Einri's realm was at peace, and the people were happy under his rule. Crusader king On 21 October 1084, King Einri of Ulaidh decided to join Hungary, Scotland, the Republic of Venice, the Templar Order, and the Knights Hospitaller on crusade against the Fatimid Caliphate in the Levant. On 28 October 1085, King Einri set foot in the Holy Land, and he prepared to storm the walls of Arsuf in Palestine with a mercenary army of 26,000 men. On 11 October 1088, Einri was wounded in battle with Emir Zakariah of Qasimid Emirate at Massada, but his army took the field that day. On 7 November 1088, Einri decided to return to Ireland and give command of his army to his mercenary generals, returning to Gartan to be in the care of his wife. In August 1089, he traveled to the Abbey of Cluny in France at the invitation of the local priests, and he was welcomed to Western Europe as a Christian hero. King of Eire In 1090, upon his return to Ireland, Einri peacefully vassalized the rulers of County Kildare, County Dublin, and Ossory (County Kilkenny and County Laois), and he founded the Kingdom of Eire on 20 September. King Einri not only controlled much of the island of Ireland, but also the Levant, which had been given to him as recognition for his efforts during the crusade. King Einri decided to give the lands to some noble French families rather than distract himself from Irish affairs with Levantine affairs, and he indirectly created the Kingdom of Jerusalem. King Einri turned his attention to his homeland, and he planned to conquer the whole island for Ireland. Sadly for him, he would not live to see that day, as he passed away on 3 August 1093 at the age of 54. His son Eochaid of Eire succeeded him as king. Category:1038 births Category:Irish kings Category:Irish Category:Kings Category:Catholics Category:Tyrconnellian kings Category:Tyrconnellians